


No Swords for Little Dragons

by ConsultingWriter



Series: Home Fires [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Disney Movies, Dragon!Sherlock - Freeform, Family, Fluffy, M/M, Probably could be rated 'G' but the rest of the series is T so I'll keep this rated T as well, You might get a cavity from all this sweetness, domestic life, dragon!Hamish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish doesn't understand why humans always kill the dragons. After all, Daddy is human, and he wouldn't kill Hamish or Papa....right? John comes home to find an upset Hamish.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Da—Daddy no kill Hamish and Papa, right?” the boy sniffled, hiccupping in between.</i><br/><i>“What?” John nearly screeched before forcing himself to calm down at a teary sob. “Why would you ask me that Misha?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Swords for Little Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> More Home Fire series! Yay!
> 
> ALSO! I'm doing the AO3 fundraiser, so if you'd like me to write you a fic based on your prompt! Bid on me here http://ao3auction.tumblr.com/consultingwriter

Ear piercing wailing was the first thing that reached John’s ears when he wearily pushed open the front door to 221 Baker Street. The blonde froze in his place, door still held open and one foot still on the street. Another piercing scream snapped him from his daze and the soldier immediately switched from tired doctor to overprotective father.

Racing up the stairs, taking the steps two or three at a time, he flung the door open—ready to throw himself at whatever was making his baby cry. He sagged when the sight that met his eyes was just his sister desperately trying to sooth a howling Hamish.

John swiftly moved forward and scooped his crying toddler out of his sister’s arms.

“Daddy!” Hamish shrieked before launching into a rambling, incoherent babble as he buried his face into his Daddy’s jumper clad chest.

The doctor looked to his sister for an explanation. Harry shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t know , Johnny.”

He cocked an eyebrow, how could she not know what had made Hamish so upset? He was such a quiet child—Mycroft once told John that Sherlock had been the same way as a child, but John wasn’t sure he believed the older Holmes.

“We were just watching a movie and then he started up.”

“What movie were you watching? Fuck Harry! I told you if it wasn’t animated assume that it was too adult for him to watch!”

Harry scowled at him “Chill out Johnny! It was Sleeping Beauty!”

John relaxed. Of course it was. Sleeping Beauty was Harry’s favorite movie when they were children.

“Okay, thanks for watching him Harry,” he said with a small smile, giving her an opening to leave. She took it with a kiss on his and Hamish’s cheeks.

Holding his son close John moved to settle in his chair curling his baby close to him. He turned his baby to face him and tilted Hamish’s tear stained face up to look at his own. 

“What’s the matter Misha?” he crooned, stoking at curly blonde locks—and he really did just glow smugly whenever he saw the unruly blonde mop. Hamish had Sherlock’s facial structure, his eyes, and his ears, but the babe had John’s nose and hair colour and dammit, he was proud of it—trying to sooth the sniffling toddler.

“Da—Daddy no kill Hamish and Papa, right?” the boy sniffled, hiccupping in between.

“What?” John nearly screeched before forcing himself to calm down at a teary sob. “Why would you ask me that Misha?”

The dragonling pointed to the telly, where a frozen picture of the evil witch—Maleficent, if he remembered correctly—fell over the edge of the cliff, stuck down by the Prince’s sword.

He stared at the boy for a moment in confusion before it clicked. Maleficent was a dragon. A dragon that was killed by the Prince.

“Why do you think I would ever hurt you Misha?” John asked sadly, stroking Hamish’s back softly.

“H-umans kill dragons! Daddy is h-uman! But Daddy no kill Hamish and Papa, right?”

The doctor pulled his dragonling to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace “No, no, baby, Daddy would never hurt you or Papa, Daddy loves you.”

The toddle nodded and wiped his running nose on the jumper beneath his face. “Love Daddy,” Hamish replied cuddling close to his Daddy.

They were still curled together when Sherlock returned hours later, both fast asleep.

The dragon gently pulled his drakeling from his mate’s arms and raised an eyebrow at his human mate when the man stirred awake at the feeling of his empty arms. Ever since Hamish had turned two, John had started hating it when Sherlock curled up with Hamish for naps in the sitting room—or under the kitchen table, if the fancy struck him—the doctor said it would lead the child to develop the same bad habits Sherlock himself had about sleeping. The dragon turned to his son and scanned his face.

“He’s been crying.” The detective stated and shot his mate a look.

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair “We’re going to have to start screening what he watches,” he said simply and Sherlock cocked his head.

“Harry showed him a movie today, this was the result.” He explained further, gesturing to his son’s red cheeked face.

Sherlock snarled and John held up a hand to calm him down. The dragon’s mothering instincts made it hard for him to trust human’s with his drakeling, especially Harry, who Sherlock wasn’t overly fond of in the first place.

“It was her favorite movie as a child; she didn’t realize that the end would upset him so much.”

The younger man’s brows furrowed. What on Earth could have been in a Disney movie (he had become quite familiar with the Disney franchise and all of its products, especially the historically inaccurate—which he never failed to point out—tale of Mulan) that upset his babe so much?

“It was Sleeping Beauty,” John explained and paused for a moment, waiting for recognition to light in Sherlock’s irises. John rolled his own blue eyes—of course Sherlock wouldn’t know what happened in Sleeping Beauty the man wouldn’t watch telly unless it was either crap or John and Hamish made him—and continued when there was no comprehension “The Queen turns into a dragon and is then killed by the Prince, the _human_ Prince.”

The soldier sat back and watched the gears whirl in his love’s head.

“Oh.” The detective stated, then repeated himself “Oh, yes. We’ll need to start making a list of things he can’t watch; I’ll start the research now!”

John let his mate go without another look—toddler still in his lanky arms—and moved to go make dinner, Hamish would be hungry soon.

Almost an hour later had John clicking of the stove and Sherlock bounding down the stairs, laptop sat open in his hands and Hamish wrapped up tightly in his tail.

“John, what about this movie How to Train Your Dragons? Do you think such a movie would upset him?” The detective asked, eyes narrowed as he held the laptop with one hand and used the other to type rapidly.

John shrugged “I’ve never heard of it, but you can screen that one.”

He shot his dark haired mate a grin when the younger lifted his head from the laptop screen to shoot him a questioning look.

“I’ve already trained my dragon.” With that the doctor scooped his child from the curls of Sherlock’s tail and ignored the look Sherlock was sending him because of the joke. The blonde tossed a smile at his lover over his shoulder, stopping whatever scathing quip the dragon had about the cheeky comment.

“Come have dinner and later I’ll show you how proud I am that you’ve been so trained.”

Sherlock was in his chair in an instant and John laughed, causing Hamish to giggle as well. The dragon looked on and let a smile of his own settle on his lips. His mate and hatchling. His family.

**Author's Note:**

> Review! Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Again, if you'd like me to write a fic for you, bid on my in the AO3 fundraiser auction here http://ao3auction.tumblr.com/consultingwriter


End file.
